RWBY: Amber Rose
by Xenika
Summary: Today marks the 5840th day since Ruby was born and today she'll be turning 16! Weiss and Blake had already gotten her gifts but Yang had forgotten, screaming at her self for forgetting she hopes that Ruby would wait awhile before getting her sisters gift. But She dosn't know Ruby loves her sister more than a sister... if only she knew. (Ruby x Yang)
1. Act I - Ruby's birthday!

**RWBY: Amber Rose**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Honestly, I felt bad on not answering a fan's request, though I am not going to announce any spoilers for **[RWBY: Best Friends to Best Foes]** I will **try** and make everyone happy… But this Fic will be a **Ruby x Yang **and I'll possibly make a **Ruby x Blake **and so on… later though, but this one will come first, plus who doesn't like a little sisterly love ;)

* * *

**Ruby's Birthday!**

Snow paints the emerald forest white, the sky was clear and blue and two moons were visible, today marks the first year that team RWBY has been together and Ruby's 16th birthday. Today was perfect, the climate was perfect and nothing looked out of place… except she was cold… really cold.

It was early in the morning, two AM approximately, so Ruby looked around the room, the three others were still asleep but neither the less she was excited, today was her birthday and she couldn't wait to celebrate it with her team, she heard that they all brought presents for her and Ren was making a chocolate cake… though she was still cold… damn snow.

Then she had an idea, she was sure Yang wouldn't mind if she snuck in her bed, she was always warm but that wasn't always the reason… you see, Ruby has a secret that she had been keeping away from Yang, wait… actually the whole world, for a while now… you see she actually has feelings for her sister, not the sister feelings… but much more, she loves Yang, more than a sister, but she doesn't have the courage to tell her that.

Sneaking into Yang's bed, Ruby instantly felt warmer. Yang was still asleep but oddly enough, out of some natural instinct Yang wrapped her arms around her sister, successfully putting her into a warm cuddle. Ruby blushed a bit, but she knew this was normal, Yang always cuddled as she slept away and honestly, Ruby didn't mind in fact she actually encouraged it and closing her eyes whilst smiling, she soon fell into a warm sleep.

* * *

Yang felt something warm… something soft and the slight scent of roses, shifting whatever that thing was closer and into a more comfortable position while muttering something she guessed it was just a pillow but nuzzling her nose against it, she noticed it was a lot harder than a pillow…

Opening her eyes instantly she almost screamed but she soon noticed it was Ruby, oh how adorable she looked asleep. Then Yang remembered… it was Ruby's birthday today and she had indeed forgotten Ruby's birthday present. Groaning at herself, she attempted to get out of bed, but was met with growls and the sudden movement of Ruby's hand pulling Yang's back into place.

Yang couldn't help but submit to Ruby's adorableness as she watched her sister sleep, she looked beautiful and so calm, plus it was Saturday and Yang's still drowsy from her sleep, so she honestly wanted to get back to sleep. "Ruby as always…" She mutters under her breath then closing her eyes, she soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Noon soon loomed over team RWBY as they slept in, school was off for the weekend and all hunting operations were halted for a time, well till the snow cleared anyways, so team RWBY had nothing to do all day, but they were all hyped for Ruby's birthday and honestly Blake and Weiss had the perfect gift for her, Blake bought her one of Ruby's childhood books with addition some new clothing and a brand new headset.

Weiss on the other hand, one of Ruby's now closest friends and also sister in a way, brought her a beautiful bracelet with some of Vytal's finest weapon mods designed specifically for scythe wielders and also a new enchanted bolt receiver what was imbued with all the elements, oh it also had a custom paintjob to it and engraved in it; _Your partner and friend, Weiss Schnee, to the darkness we go and to the light we find, I'll always be by your side._

Yang… she may of forgotten Ruby's birthday but she'll have to cook something up, she would hate to get Ruby a late birthday gift… but thinking about it, it's not like she would really have a choice… so as she sat there awake, while Ruby cuddled her, she could only think, what would her sister want? She knew she loved weapons and what not, but Weiss already took that idea and Blake took the idea of books and clothes, also the headset… What could Ruby Rose always desire?

The question lingered in her head for some time; she felt bad… seeing the huge box Weiss had shipped to her for Ruby's birthday and Blake's simple yet effective smaller presents… Was she the only one who came unprepared? How could she forget her sister's birthday? She honestly felt frustrated at this moment, but determine to find the perfect gift for Ruby… what hasn't been taken, so she just laid there, thinking whilst her sister held her tight.

* * *

Ruby had her right arm over Yang's body; she was in a very comfortable position. Yang however was fully awake and was just reading away as she let her sister sleep, she honestly felt warm and comfortable, the two others in the room were just preparing for Ruby's birthday like music and what not, all the basic preparations, All of team JNPR and even Sun and Penny were invited, this would be the best birthday party ever.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, she let out a long yawn as she could smell Ren baking the chocolate cake, but she still felt very warm and she didn't want to get out of Yang's bead, surprisingly Yang was reading, odd Ruby never thought that Yang would want to read books… wait, taking a closer inspection, she realised that it was a clothes and Bikes magazine, typical Yang…

Yang realised her sister had arose from her sleep and she couldn't help but pull her sister into a warm light hug, she was happy… happy to see Ruby turning into a young adult and not the child she once knew, though she still acted like she was 12 years old at times, but that was totally adorable and so Ruby, "Happy birthday baby sis! And Good morning… wait afternoon… Heh..." Yang exclaimed as she pulled away, letting Ruby go.

Ruby blinked multiple times upon realising what her sister just said… "Wait what time is it!?" she gasped upon realising she had something to do with Blake in the mornings.

"Um… One PM… something up baby sis?"

Ruby's face went blank as she heard her sisters answer and in frustration she let herself fall onto the bed, "AHH! Blake's going to kill me! Ohmahgawd I'm so stupid!"

Blake overheard the two as she was putting up decorations and helping Weiss wire the sound system. "Ruby its okay, Weiss was nice enough to help me with it, plus you looked cute while you were dozing away in your sleep, so we didn't bother waking you."

Ruby blushed a bit knowing her team mates actually watched her as she slept… though she just took it as a compliment, like anyone would expect Ruby had a thing for her sister… she only hoped no one noticed that she was actually trying to get closer to Yang over the past few months… like as in sleeping with her more often then she would and well just doing anything really… just to get her attention that is.

Hiding her embarrassment, Ruby quickly hopped out of Yang's bed and headed into the shower, she had a long hot shower, she felt wonderful as she let the hot water soothe her tense muscles, but after about half an hour she stepped out and got dressed in her casual wear, though it was lacking combat gear, just the everyday wear, nothing special.

As she walked out, her hair was slightly wet but all of Team JNPR with Penny and Sun were there, all of them said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at the same time, while a few of them threw some confetti into the air and in the middle of the room was a freshly cooked chocolate cake, it was still warm and it smelt wonderful, Ruby also very happy and they all started to sing together, Weiss was actually a really good singer to Ruby's surprise.

Weiss's voice was of those of the Angels, also Blake and Yang Sang with her, it looks like they had written a song just for Ruby's 16th and honestly Ruby was taken away by how well the three sounded together… this was really the perfect birthday present Ruby could ever ask for… though she was extremely embarrassed as the three sang about her, though it was the good embarrassment…

As soon as the three finished, everyone in the room applaud them, Ruby had a tear of happiness drop from her eye as she hugged the three. "You guys are seriously the best sisters I have…"

"Ruby, you still need to blow out the candles." Weiss pointed out.

This time everyone started to sing happy birthday to Ruby as she stood in front of the cake ready to blow out the candles, blushing slightly as she listened to them finish, she took a deep breath and blew out the candles… but they just relit… What? She blew them out again… same result… "Trick candles really?"

The three giggled, but Ruby eventually blew them out, took for ever though, but Ruby immediately picked up the large long box, with the name tag "Ruby Rose, From Weiss Schnee" on it, she tore the wrapping off and opened it, inside was a beautiful red and Black bolt assembly with the receiver and customized dust barrel, oh and engraved on it made Ruby's chest feel warm, "Ohmahgawd! IS THAT A COSTOMIED HIGH IMPACT BOLT RECIVER!?" She exclaimed out of enjoyment and shock, Weiss nodded her head and smiled, the next box was a diamond and gold bracelet, it looked beautiful and this was Weiss's sign of friendship… "Weiss… this is perfect… though how much did it all cost you?"

"Never mind about that, just enjoy them…" she said calmly smiling, her icy tone wasn't present here and it felt nice.

The next was several smaller boxes, the first box she unwrapped contained the headset, the one that Ruby always wanted, she was surprised that Blake would buy them for her, though her gift wasn't as expensive, for understandable reasons, they were nice neither the less, but the last box she unwrapped, was the same book that Yang read to her while she was young, "OH MY GOD! I HAVN'T READ THIS IN FOR EVER!" she gasped, as she read the books title.

"Well… Yang told me a few things… plus it was in my collection." Blake explained in her always so calm voice.

Huh… where was Yang's presents… they must have been coming, Ruby thought but she decided to shrug it off and play around with her new toys, but she'll toy with them later, she wanted to talk to Yang. Soon that while the music was playing, Ruby sat herself next to her sister, attempting to get closer and what not, "Hey Yang, can ya tell me what you got for my birthday or at least give me a hint?" Ruby asked while giving Yang a cute smile.

Yang didn't know what to say, she didn't have anything at this moment and honestly she didn't want to lie to her sister but she didn't have a choice… "Huh? Oh… Maybe, but I'll keep that a secret… for now." She teased while giving her sister a wink, but deep down she was yelling at herself for lying to her sister. _I'm so going to hell for this…_

Ruby can't keep it secret for any longer, she had to do something or at least try... because if she did it now, it'll hurt less if she got rejected earlier then later… "Oh… alright then… hey sis can we go outside for a bit?"

"Alright, lead the way lil sis."

* * *

By the time Ruby and Yang made it to the courtyard of the school Ruby was breathing heavily and her heart beat was though the roof as she thought of her next actions very, very carefully… "Hey Yang… do you love me…?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister's question, what was she thinking? This was an extremely odd question… "Ruby… what kind of question is that? And you know the answer to that, of course I do!"

Ruby took a deep breath as she picked out her words… _ Okay, now ask her already! _Her mind shouted at her, but Ruby was scared… scared that she'll lose her sister and crush if she asked… "Would you ever hate me…?"

Even more confused than before, Yang looked at her sister with a strange look, signalling that she was very confused. "Um… well not in less you shave me bald in my sleep… but other than that, I don't think I can ever bring myself to hate you."

_Alright, now tell her already you dunce, otherwise she'll take this the wrong way and hate you anyway! _Ruby didn't know what to say nor did she know what to do because at this moment she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell Yang her feelings towards her… "Yang… I… I love you… I love you so much… I know you may think of me as a sister but I want much more… for the both of us… Yang… you have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you this… but I'm in love with you…"

Yang was speechless to hear her sister's confession, she had no idea Ruby had these feelings for her… Yang noticed slight changes in Ruby behaviour towards her ever since what happen at the port, she had been getting sleeping with her more and Blake keeps telling her that she keeps looking at her strange… but now… she knew those rumours were all true, Ruby had in fact had a crush on her sister.

Yang sighs, she never has told anyone this but she did have a crush on Ruby at one point, back in Signal though. Thinking back to those moments, she smiled upon coming to realisation that she could be in fact happy with Ruby for a long time, giving her sister a smile and nodding her head, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ruby's then pulling away for a second. "Ruby, I love you too…"

Ruby's instantly lightened up with delight, she was beyond filled with joy and hearing Yang say that… It only brought tears of joy to Ruby's eyes. "Yang… you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that…"

Yang sighed before continuing with her next confession; Ruby had to know otherwise she'll feel horrible for lying to her. "Well I have one confession to make though and you'll probably be mad at me for it…"

Wondering what she meant, all Ruby could do was raise an eyebrow, what could it be? "What could it be? I don't think I would ever hate you."

"Heh… well you know how you didn't see a birthday present from me? Well… I kind of um… how you say forgot… I'm sorry! But I promise I'll make it up to you later! Just don't hate me…" Yang said in quick succession, she slightly panicked as she saw Ruby's smile turn into upside down… she looked so sad… but then she rolled her eyes and that smile came back.

"Yang you know… this is the best birthday present I could ever have, if you love me, well that there alone is enough, you love is priceless."

Sighing in relief, she notices they should probably head back inside before both of them catch a cold. "Ruby… that's so sweet… but I really think we shouldn't keep Bookworm and Snow Angel waiting, they're probably wondering where we are."

Nodding in agreement, Ruby started following her sister back to the school but she couldn't help but think…

_Best… Birthday party… ever!_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hope you all enjoyed my attempt on making an Amber Rose couple, it's a bit tricky though and honestly this took some time to write so Review are always appreciated, thinking of making a Snow Shadow couple next, this could be interesting… Well Negative and positive reviews are always welcome, thank you for taking the time to read this. :]

**Ending has been improved and at this moment I am writing Chapter II, I feel I should give Amber Rose a go.**


	2. Act II - Snow Angel and the Shadow

**RWBY: Amber Rose**

* * *

**Notes:** Wow… this was abit more delayed than I thought… but here it is people! The 2nd chapter to Amber rose :o **But a huge thanks to [Yamiya Evans] for helping me along this chapter, she has some of the best RWBY fanfics too, you guys should go check em out. ^_^** But continuing along I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter Two – Snow Angel and the Shadow…**

Shaking the cold off and heading back inside Beacon's interiors, both Yang and Ruby instantly felt warmer. The two continued back towards their dormitory but while walking back, Ruby was so much happier than she had ever been before. Not only she had the best team she could ever ask for, but now… she could get even more closer to Yang than she would otherwise.

But once they reached their appropriate room, music was still playing loud. It may have been a small room but it could easily fit about ten people. The party was still going strong and when Ruby and Yang opened the door and stepped through, everything looked normal. But something was off… where was Blake and Weiss? Ruby scanned though the small room but they were both missing…

Where could of they have gone…? 'Probably looking for us…' Ruby thought, but Ruby honestly decided not to think about it and have fun. She guesses that Blake and Weiss would eventually give up and come back. Plus, she really wanted to have some of that cake that Ren made.

* * *

But meanwhile, on the roofs of the dormitory was Blake and Weiss. They were looking for their two lost partners but they honestly were annoyed that Ruby and Yang ditched them… but Weiss wanted to keep on searching. The cold didn't affect her but Blake on the other hand was more colder than she had ever been…

Blake was shivering under the cold as she felt the cold air gushing past her, rubbing her arms with her hands to create some heat. All she could do was look at Weiss as she stood there with nothing but her combat skirt and top… 'Didn't she feel cold at all?' Blake thought. "Weiss, aren't you cold at all?"

Not bothering to look at Blake, Weiss shook her head and muttered her answer, but Blake felt some strong emotions in her voice, not angry… but sad and depressed… "No… I don't feel cold…"

Blake wanted to know more about Weiss personally; she knew everything about her family and ever since the events at the dock, Weiss and Blake's relationship has improved drastically. So taking a deep breath and trying her best to ignore the cold, she asked away, "Hm… Weiss, um… why don't you feel cold? Is it something you want to talk about? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just curious that's all."

Sighing in distressed, Weiss turned around to face the raven haired girl before her. Blake could see the amount of sorrow and pain that Weiss had been through… and Blake felt bad for the girl, she may be spoilt but every person has a heart, Weiss is no exception. She may act cold, but she only did it for a reason. "Well Blake, if you want to know why I don't feel cold… well my father… he… he decided to run experiments on me… yeah his own daughter, but he injected me with ice crystals, hence the reason why I don't feel cold," Weiss explained. Weiss tried her best to hide her pain but it was always present, nothing like that could be forgotten easily.

Blake instantly felt bad for asking Weiss such a personal question, but all she could think of is how much that experience changed Weiss… Though she couldn't think but be disgusted upon hearing that her father did these terrible things to her… What kind of father would do that to their own daughter? "Weiss… I'm so sorry, I didn't know and it was stupid for me to ask... but that… probably has to be the most barbaric thing anyone has done to their own daughter…"

Weiss looked down; a small tear runs down Weiss's cheek… Blake didn't know what to do, but out of instinct she just hugged the heiress and told her that everything is okay, but that wasn't the case. Weiss didn't want to think everything's okay. She seen too much just to let it go. She hated her father beyond any White Fang members, but she also loved him... but what he did to her. What he did to his own wife... She'll never forgive that old man. "You know… he killed my mother and gave me this scar… the cover up story is that the White Fang attacked me but in reality, he nearly blinded me with the tip of his sword," Weiss admits.

Blake never knew the reason on how Weiss got that scar, but now she did. She was probably the first person to know too. All this time she thought Weiss was a girl with everything. But in actuality, she had nothing… All she had was an abusive father who was more richer than all of Vale put together, but that wasn't what she wanted. Weiss wanted to be loved for who she was and to have true friends… like her team mates here at Beacon. "We're here to protect you Weiss… but remember this, I'll protect you… no one deserves to be treated like that…"

Hearing those promises, all Weiss could do was smile and hug Blake tighter. But as she hugged Blake, she felt the warmth of returning to her slowly. Everything felt so much warmer when Blake hugged her. Ever since the events from the docks, Weiss had grown feelings for Blake. Not because she was just her friend, but she was always there when Weiss was at her lowest. She always tried her best to cheer Weiss up and Blake was the only one that knew about Weiss's true past. "Thank you Blake… that meant a lot to me…"

Blake smiled. She attempted to let her hug go. But as she pulled away, Weiss wouldn't let go. An odd behaviour from the snow angel. "It's all good… um… um… Weiss?"

Weiss was too distracted to hear Blake's words. She was thinking of Blake in general. How warm she felt and how honest she was. She was caring and she had never attempted to hurt Weiss's feelings ever since the events at the docks. But Weiss was thinking of one thing. She loves Blake, not as a sister but someone who she can open up to and someone who cares for her. But she quickly snapped back to reality. She realized that she still hugging Blake.

Immediately letting go of Blake, Weiss stepped back and blushed a bit. Blake was shocked and confused. What came over Weiss? Why did she hug her for so long…? Now here comes the question, "Um… Weiss?"

"Blake, oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I think I was day dreaming… um…" Now came the decision, would she tell Blake her feelings right now or would she just dismiss them? Weiss thought about it carefully. So she finally came to conclusion that she in fact will tell Blake right here, right now. "Um… Blake, I have something important to ask of you."

"Shoot."

Taking a deep breath and hoping that she won't mess this up, Weiss pressed on, "Well… um… I don't know how you say this but… would… would you ever consider… um… dating me…?" Weiss' cheeks turn pink and her heart beat quickens. She was prepared to get rejected but she really hoped that Blake would say yes.

Blake was shocked, no, she was dumbfounded to hear Weiss's confession. She never expected Weiss to have feelings for her. She's a Faunus after all. "Um… is this a joke Weiss?" Blake asked while carefully looking at Weiss.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Now Blake didn't know what to say. Weiss was both beautiful and even though she may be cold sometimes due to understandable reasons, she had a good personality and honestly, Blake had never had any attractions to anyone. Well, maybe besides Sun but that was ages ago. But thinking about it, this may not be half bad. Weiss was a victim after all and she deserved someone who cared about her deeply. Maybe that person was Blake after all…

Blake smiled and locked Weiss in a warm embrace, but she really wanted to get off the roof. Weiss may not feel cold, but Blake swears to god that she'll have a cold by tomorrow. "Yeah… Alright than… I guess were dating now?"

"Oh my god, thank you so much Blake!" Weiss exclaims with joy and happiness. Happiness that Blake hadn't seen before but Weiss slowly leans forward and gives Blake a kiss and a peck on the cheek.

Blake may have been enjoying this moment but she really wanted to get off the roof. So pulling away from Weiss momentarily, she suggested that they should probably return back to their dorms. "Weiss don't you think we should head back to the party? I think Ruby and Yang should be there now."

Coming to agreement, Weiss nodded and followed her now official girlfriend. "Alright lead the way."

* * *

Music was still playing in the background as Weiss and Blake made their way back to their rooms. They were slightly cold but it self significantly warmer in the halls of Beacon than outside on the roof, but opening the doors Blake noticed that team JNPR were sitting in the corner mingling with each other and Ruby and Yang were chatting.

Both Blake and Weiss let out a small sigh upon finding their partners, but looking a bit closer, Blake notices that Yang had a slight love mark on her neck. Odd… but Blake would ask Yang later about the bruise.

After a few hours of mingling, playing games, singing and dancing the two guests started to head out and team JNPR retreated back into their room for the evening. Both Sun and Penny thanked Ruby and Yang for the invite and all of team RWBY gave them both a hug each, but Ruby saw that Penny and Sun were closer too. They talked out during the party and honestly, there might be something going on between them.

"So… what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" Blake asks.

Ruby froze for a moment as she wasn't sure how Weiss and Blake would take her relationship status with her sister. "Um… family stuff… personal family stuff, nothing interesting," Ruby lied.

Blake felt that she was telling the truth so she didn't bother asking more. "Huh… well I see, how do you feel being sixteen?"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET OLDER!" Ruby cried.

Weiss rolls her eyes but smiles. "You'll always be that twelve year old in my eyes."

Ruby gave Weiss her childish smile and snickered a bit to her partners comment. "And you'll always be the best partner I've ever had!"

Weiss smiles but nearly instantly she is put into a hug by Ruby herself. "And thanks for the wicked sick birthday present you got me… I hope I can make it up to you someday…"

Weiss slowly pull herself away from the younger girl and just admits that she really doesn't want anything for her birthday because she had everything she ever wanted. "It's all good Ruby… I think your friendship alone is enough."

"Well, thanks again though." Weiss just gives Ruby a small smirk and shrugs, but she really wanted the room cleaned before they all headed to bed.

"Well, let's start packing up. I don't want to sleep in this filth." The three others just nodded and started helping pack up and what not. But while Blake was cleaning up, she whispered something to Blake as she did so.

_'Thanks Blake… thank you so much.'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yep… the monochrome is now official. (Blake x Weiss) I stayed true to my words last chapter at the end and here it is. This may be a short chapter but I tried my best to make it work, I'm currently rewriting a few chapters of Amber Rose just because it didn't fit into the plot, except an update soon maybe… but no promises.

**Credits: Xenika, Yamiya Evans, NittleGrasper12**


End file.
